


Scooby Clark

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-03
Updated: 2003-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put the Smallville characters in another universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooby Clark

There were cops waiting by the hospital room door with Clark's dog. They entered the room

"The Luthors didn’t frame my dad," Clark said circling Ethan.

The cops grabbed the gunman.

"But neither did Sheriff Ethan," Clark continued, reaching out to peel Ethan's face away and revealing Lionel Luthor. "You faked your own accident. What for? Just to sully a good man's name?"

"Yeah," Lionel said kicking angrily at the cops. "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you, meddling kid."

The cops escorted Lionel out of the room.

"Scooby dooby doo!" said Clark's dog.


End file.
